Brigitte "Rosie" Stark
Also see other appearances: Rosie (VC2), Rosie (VC3) Shocktrooper |Likes =Largo Potter Cherry Stijnen |Affiliation =Gallian Militia |Rank = Corporal |Role =Bartender (former) Town watchman (former) Gallian militiaman (former) Singer |Appearances =''Valkyria Chronicles'' Valkyria Chronicles Anime Valkyria Chronicles 2 Valkyria Chronicles 3 Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA }} is a twenty-seven year old Corporal and shocktrooper in Squad 7 and appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. She is voiced by Megumi Toyoguchi in the Japanese version and Hedy Burress in the English version. She reprises her role in the Valkyria Chronicles anime as a main character. She is voiced by Junko Minagawa in the anime. Profile Formerly a bartender and songstress,she still bears the nickname "Rosie", given to her by the bar-going regulars. Despite her education (and with it her military training) ending at middle-school level, experience with her town watch earned her the rank of Corporal in the militia. Her hobbies include cards, which she picked up while working her bar job. She often plays Faldio, winning ten games to his five. After losing her family in an imperial Darcsen hunt that hit her village as a child, she grew up blaming the Darcsens, and hated them well into adulthood. However, through her interaction with and sudden separation from Isara, Rosie was able to move beyond her prejudice and understand the true importance music held to her. After the war, Rosie became a singer and her debut song, "A Love Passed On", became an anthem during the years of Gallia's revival. Now a popular singer who performs concerts all over the continent, Rosie still returns home each summer to visit the grave of a friend she lost in the war. She hopes her songs of peace bring some light into the lives of those suffering in wartime. Expanded Biography (VC3) Rosie is a super-intense member of Squad 7, often accused of being hot-blooded and straightforward. Before enlisting, Rosie worked as a bar singer, and "Rosie" is actually her stage name. Rosie grew up in a region with a relatively high Darcsen population, but her family became collateral damage during one of the Empire's Darcsen Hunts, and Rosie ended up blaming the Darcsens for this terrible loss. When Rosie later met a particular Darcsen girl named Isara, she argued fiercely with her about her prejudice, but fought even more fiercely alongside her on the battlefield. Gradually, Isara was able to persuade Rosie to re-examine her misplaced anger towards Darcsens. Then, when Isara's life was tragically cut short on the battlefield, Rosie felt a true and deep sorrow over the loss of her friend, and was finally able to let go of all her prejudice. After the Gallian Campaign, Rosie returned to her life as a songstress. She sang for those who had been taken by the war, and eventually became a big star whose name echoed all across Europa. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 235 *Accuracy - 10 *Evasion - 10 *AP - 350 *Defense - 10 'Max Stats' *HP - 398 *Accuracy - 44.7 *Evasion - 31.4 *AP - 450 *Defense - 20 Personal Potentials *'Desert Allergy' - An allergy to dust and sand leads to a steady drain of HP while in a sandy area. *'Strong Willed' - Plowing through oncoming fire by sheer force of will, she takes less damage from interception fire. *'Big Sister' - She can't just abandon her fellow shocktroopers. If any are nearby, her abilities are enhanced. *'Song of Peace' - Seeing Darcsens nearby brings the song she never got to share with Isara to her lips, filling her with strength. Battle Potentials *'Undercover Fire' - When crouching, their attack power is boosted. *'Undodgeable Shot' - Attacks have a set probability of being impossible for enemies to evade. *'Dud Mine' - Land mines have a set chance of not exploding when tripped. *'Double Attack' - They have a set chance of being able to attack twice consecutively. Quotes Selection *"I'm on it." *"Let's do this thing." Attacking *"Hrrh!" *"Go down!" *"Here I come!" Killing a Foe *"Heh." (Crouched/In grass) *(Blows Kiss) Enemy Sighted *"New target sighted." *"Enemy sighted." Team Attack *"Make room for me!" *"We'll take 'em by storm." *"Hey, count me in!" *"Make room, Largo!" (Largo) *"Make room, Cherry!" (Cherry) Personal Potentials *"Aww... This place is a dust trap." (Desert Allergy) *"Ain't no stopping me!" (Strong Willed) *"After me, kiddos." (Big Sister) *"Isara, this is for you." (Song of Peace) Battle Potentials *"Ha! This ain't even fair!" (Undercover fire) *"Just try dodging me!" (Undodgable Shot) *"Hey! Lucks a kind of skill." (Dud Mine) *"I'm just getting warmed up!" (Double Attack) Healed by Ragnaid *"Who loves ya?" Rescuing an Ally *"Medic!" After Medic Visit *"You gotta help! Please!" *"Work your magic! Do you hear me!?" *"Don't you dare leave me, Largo!" (Largo) *"Come on! Pull through, Cherry!" (Cherry) HP Critical *"... This ain't nothin'." *"My body ain't listenin' to me." Unconsciousness *"... Damn it." 'Retreat: ' *"Rgh, this is embarrassing... Sorry boss. I'm outta here." Trivia *In Valkyria Chronicles Rosie has her own report "War Without Weapons", which further develops her character and expands upon her hatred towards Darcsens in the early stages of the game. *Rosie turned down Vario Kraatz's request to become her apprentice. *In Valkyria Chronicles 2. Rosie is a non-canon playable character that can be unlock by leveling the Shocktrooper Class to 50. *Rosie is part of the original set of gashapon figures sets released around the time of Valkyria Chronicles Japanese release alongside Alicia, Isara, and Eleanor. *Rosie actually wears a Ghirlandaio Town Watch badge on her lapel, this can be seen most easily in the Valkyria Chronicles: Design Archive. Gallery |-|VC1 = VC_Rosie_Portrait.png|Rosie's portrait in Valkyria Chronicles. VC_Rosie1.png VC_Rosie2.png|Rosie's appearance in Valkyria Chronicles. Rosiebeach.jpg|Rosie's swimsuit appearance in Valkyria Chronicles. VC_Rosie_Potential.png|Rosie's potential cut-in for Undodgeable Shot and Strong-Willed in Valkyria Chronicles. VC_Rosie_Potential2.png|Rosie's potential cut-in for Desert Allergy in Valkyria Chronicles. |-|VC2 = VC2_Rosie_CG_Model.png|Rosie's CG appearance in Valkyria Chronicles 2. VC2_Rosie2.png|In-game screenshot of Rosie in Valkyria Chronicles 2. Vario_2.jpg|Cut-scene screenshot of Rosie in Valkyria Chronicles 2. |-|VC3 = VC3 Rosie2.png|In-game screenshot of Rosie in Valkyria Chronicles 3. VC3 squad 7 (2).jpg|Cut-scene screenshot of Rosie in Valkyria Chronicles 3. |-|VCD = VC-Duels_Rosie6.png VC-Duels_Rosie7.png VC-Duels_Rosie.png VC-Duels_Rosie4.png VC-Duels_Rosie3.png VC-Duels_Rosie2.png VC-Duels_Rosie5.png |-|Other Media = S&D Rosie.png|Rosie's appearance in Samurai & Dragons. |-|VC Anime = VCA_Rosie_Stark.png|Rosie's appearance in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. VC3OVA_Rosie.png|Rosie's appearance in the Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA. |-|VC Artwork = Rosie brigitte stark valkyria chronicles 1.jpg|Artwork of Rosie from the Valkyria Chronicles: Design Archive. Category:Squad 7 Category:Characters Category:Shocktrooper Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Anime Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA